Torn in Between
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: I really suck at making summaries because I always end up saying the good parts. Hm, let's just say that Mikan was made to choose between Gakuen Alice, the place where she had so many adventures or St. Marie Academy, the place where she can be safe and be at peace. Hope it'll be interesting for you. :
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye and Hello

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR DO I OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

Mikan had escaped from the ESP and made it to the outside world. She felt a deep pain in her chest for leaving everyone she loved. She knew that in her heart she didn't want to leave, but she had no other choice, the ESP can't be silenced forever and with her alice growing weaker by the minute means she had to go. _It's going to be okay. Natsume is alive and so are Hotaru and the others. If I stayed, I'll be nothing but a burden to them. The ESP wants me, not them, so there's nothing to be afraid of._ Mikan thought. Even though she tried everything to resent her from breaking down and crying she still felt lonely, lost and in pain. She's still deeply wounded from the battle and using her alice to escape really drained her. What's worse is that she doesn't know where she is. She was too distracted of concentrating on a safe place, so she ended up in an unfamiliar place. She was outside at what seemed to be an academy. There was sign that said Welcome to St. Marie Academy. From outside the gates Mikan can see there was an old man standing in front a giant statue of what seemed to be a fairy. Her head ached, she touched her forehead and felt something wet, and it was blood. She groaned, her head isn't the only thing bleeding her arms and legs are full of blood too. She was scared she that she might die and never get to see Natsume and the others. She tried to call the old man for help but she was too weak. Meanwhile, the old man kept hearing footsteps and felt confused of whose footsteps were they. He turned around a little girl limping towards him.

"Ms! Are you okay?!" the man asked.

"He-he" Mikan tried to say help but she couldn't. She couldn't bear with the pain anymore so she ended up fainting. The old man was alarmed and asked for help from the students who happen to be passing by. They brought her to the Kashino General Hospital since her injuries are too severe for the school's infirmary. The man stayed with her until she woke up 4 days after.

"Huh? Where am I? "

"You're in Kashino General Hospital. You fainted outside our school gates." the man in her room said.

"NANI?! Gomen! I've caused you so much trouble. I'm sorry but I don't have any money to pay you back for the hospital bills. And if it's not a trouble, may I ask for your name?"

"It's Yoshida Naoki  
(A/N: this is just a made up name since the chairman in Yumeiro Patissiere had no name.)  
And don't worry, I'm the chairman of that school I only did what I think is right so you should not feel guilty. I shall ask a question from you too."

"Hai."

"Where are your parents?"

"Ano, my parents are de-dead."

"Souka, I'm sorry for your loss. Do you have any relatives? Where do you live?"

"Ano, I don't have any relatives that I know of. I used to live in an academy but our academy umm, something just happened. I'm sorry I don't really want to talk about what happened in the academy. "

"Lastly, what's your name?"

"Sakura. Sakura Mikan."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san. Well, since you don't have anywhere to go, I'm considering in offering you something."

"What offer would that be?"

"Well, since I believe in destiny, I thought that your arrival in the academy meant something. I'm offering you to stay in our academy, well for free of course. We will give you a room in one of our girl's dormitory, give you a suitable education and of course a monthly allowance. However, you have to adapt our school's standards and our form of education. You also have to study hard to be at least being the rank 5th of your class."

"Hai. I can do that but I don't know what I can do for your academy. For your offer, thank you so much Yoshida-san."

"You'll never know what you can do. Ah, I forgot to tell you, our school specializes in training students to be professional patisseries, this leaves to another question, do you know anything about making sweets?"

"Um, gomen, but I don't think so."

"Ah, souka, it's okay, we will have to train you then. Don't worry Sakura-san, just do your best."

"Hontoni arigatou."

"No problem, now I'll get you some food and after you get better you'll be attending classes, may I ask for your age so I would know in what class I could put you in."

"I'm 14 this year."

"Souka, thanks. Now please, stay in your bed while I get your food."

"I can't say thank you enough for your kindness Yoshida-san. But I'll say it again, hontoni arigatou." Mikan said with a huge smile on her face and Yoshida smiled back and went outside the room to get her food.

Mikan closed her eyes and prayed _Kami-sama, thank you so much for helping me and leading me into this path. May you bless this man who has helped me and I hope you can watch over my friends in Alice academy, if it's not too much to ask. Papa and Mama, who are in heaven, please continue to watch over me._ With that Mikan smiled again, it's the smile she hasn't done in the past few weeks, the smile of pure innocence and love.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for those who have seen the older version of this story. My beta told me to take it down temporarily since she noticed some mistakes. So, here's the final one.**

**I hope you all like it. :)**

**Credits go to a certain friend of mine** **who is now my beta. **(she doesn't want her name to be spoken of. :P)


	2. Chapter 2: Resemblance

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR DO I OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL AUTHORS.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Resemblance

2 weeks passed and Mikan has fully recovered. Soon enough, she started going to class.

"Okay, everyone, starting today you'll have a new student, please come in." the teacher said as he signalled Mikan to go in.

Mikan took a deep breath and thought _well_, _here goes nothing _then she goes in the classroom.

"Nice to meet you everyone, I'm Sakura Mikan and starting today I'll be your new classmate. I hope we get along." Mikan stated as her introduction to the class.

Mikan went through the day trying to keep up with the lessons. She did inherit some of her mother's brains so it wasn't too hard for her to go along with the class' lessons. After a while, it was time to make sweets. The teacher decided to place Mikan in group A.

"Eeeh! But sensei! I know nothing about sweets!" Mikan protested.

"That's why I'm putting you in group A. I know that the group won't even thinking of neglecting you in their group. Amano Ichigo had the same case as you but as the weeks passed by she improved tremendously. We hope that it will happen to you too. However, I won't be adding your score to the group just yet, it is to ensure your other teammates won't be dragged down if you ever make a mistake." the teacher explained.

"Hai, I get it." Mikan said in a defeated voice.

As Mikan approached the station of group A she saw there were 4 members, a boy with green hair, a boy with glasses, a blond boy and to her relief, a girl with brown hair.

"Oh what do we have here? Our own little princess? Aren't we lucky or what!" the boy with green hair said.

"Calm down you narcissist, you might scare her off." The blond warned his friend.

"Hey! You guys are so mean! You're already arguing when you haven't introduced yourselves yet!" the brunette said.

"Then you go first, baka!" the blond commanded.

"Fine. Hey there! I think you already know my name since sensei already mentioned it. Anyways, I'll just say it again, I'm Amano Ichigo and my expertise involve strawberry sweets." the brunette said with her chestnut eyes shone.

"Nice to meet you Amano-senpai." Mikan smiled.

"Senpai?" Amano asked with her head tilted.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, I'm only 14 and you guys are already 15. The director decided to let me skip a year since the score on the test I took was too high for my age." Mikan explained.

"Oh, I see." Amano said.

"Well, it looks like Ma-kun and Hanabusa-san are still arguing so I'll go next. I'm Andou Sennouske and my skills involve Japanese sweets." the boy with glasses said as he did a traditional bow.

_Andou? Sure sounds like Andoh. I wonder how Tsubasa-senpai and the others are doing, _Mikan thought.

""It's a pleasure to meet you Andou-senpai." Mikan replied.

"Hanabusa-kun! Introduce yourself to Mikan-chan! It's not like a gentleman to fail in his introductions to a lady you know." Amano reminded the green-haired boy.

"Oh, gomen. I'm Hanabusa Satsuki and I'm an expert when it comes to girls!" the green-haired boy exclaimed.

"Hanabusa-kun!" Amano said while giving a glare.

"I was just joking but it is true though. I'm actually an expert in candy art." Hanabusa said.

"Souka! It's lovely to meet you Hanabusa-senpai." Mikan stated.

"I'm Kashino Makoto. I excel in chocolate sweets and making that air-headed senpai of yours learn stuff the hard way." the blond suddenly introduced while pointing at Amano.

"I-I see. N-n-nice to meet you Kashino-senpai." Mikan stuttered.

"Ma-kun! You're giving yourself a scary impression. Don't worry Sakura-san, he's a really nice boy in the inside." Andou assured.

"That's right Kashino! And what do you mean by air-head?! Never mind him! Mikan-chan, come here and get away from that SMALL devil!" Amano said as she hugged Mikan.

"What do you mean by SMALL!? And besides, you ARE an air-head." Kashino shot back.

"Why you…!" Amano said as she clenched her fist.

"Okay that's enough group A. I see to it that your introductions are done so we will proceed with our lesson. Everyone today will make an opera. You must make a recipe on your own and do the plating. You have an hour to make this and by the way, Sakura-san, for now you'll just be observing them, okay?" the teacher said.

"Okay." Mikan replied.

"Now begin." the teacher signaled.

As the students make their sweets Mikan tried her best to concentrate but her thoughts just kept flying away. Every one of group A reminded her of her friends. Kashino was like Hotaru who constantly gives a cold aura and threatens every one. Hanabusa reminded her of Kokoro who gives out jokes that sometimes aren't funny anymore. Andou reminded her of both Tsubasa, because of his surname Andou, and Ruka because of his gentleness and the way he called her "Sakura-san" even though he was older than her. She grimaced remembering everyone in her old academy and she longed to be with them again.

"Times up!"

The teacher's voice interrupted Mikan's thoughts. Everyone stopped and started cleaning their stations. But as soon as everything cleared up she saw so many amazing sweets. She looked at her group's sweets and had the biggest surprise of her life.

* * *

**Hey! i decided to add another chapter since some people followed my story and have reviewed it so I didn't really want to let them down. **

**I didn't let my beta check this nor did I reread it so please bear with the typos, spelling and grammar errors.  
**

**Oh, and if I can't get at least 3 reviews for this chapter I'll either delete or discontinue the making of this fanfic. I'm not review hungry but for me, little reviews means that my fanfic isn't really that good. So please leave a review! :))**

**Thanks so much to "H" for leaving a review. :))  
**

**Thanks to unkow98 for including my fic. in his/her story alerts. :D  
**

**Thanks to DAngelHime and unkow98 for including my in their favorite list. :DD  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE NOR DO I OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sweet Memories

Mikan was astonished by the sweets her teammates made. Each looks so delicious and amazing. She didn't even know that these kinds of sweets would exist! Amano's sweet was really cute. Her Opera Cake was rectangle in shape. It has 3 vanilla cake layers each with strawberry jam filling. It was also decorated with different coloured strawberries. It looked so good that it left Mikan's mouth open. Her eyes then moved to Hanabusa's Opera Cake and it made her feel like she was in a rose garden. It was a round kind of opera and it was decorated with rose candy art. Its base of the cake was almost the same with Amano's but instead of strawberry jam as fillings, it had almonds with creamy peanut butter. The smell of the cake danced around her nose making her smile. Next, she placed her eyes on Andou's cake. It was astonishing! It was a Japanese version of an Opera! The cake layers were green in colour and had red bean paste as its fillings. It was topped off with chocolate ganache and some Japanese flower candy art as decorations. It made Mikan feel like it is a waste eating something so beautiful. At the other side of the table she saw a chocolate Opera Cake. It looked so shiny so sweet she almost wanted to gobble it up right away. It was Kashino's cake. It was a thin chocolate cake with ground almonds, filled with ganache and coffee buttercream, and topped with more ganache.

"Sakura-san, would you mind tasting them first?" the teacher interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, I thought you were supposed to taste them sensei, since you'll be the one grading them." Mikan answered.

"Yes that is correct but I want you to taste each of their cakes. To give you an idea of their skills and to give you a head start on sweets." the teacher explained.

"Souka. Jaa, itadakimasu~!" Mikan said hiding her smile.

As she ate each of the cakes her eyes widened and she suddenly had a big smile on her face. Each sweet just didn't look good, it tasted good, wait, scratch that, it was marvellous! The flavours were exploding in her mouth. They were soft and sweet. She felt like she was in heaven and that Kami-sama just rewarded her.

"So, how is it, Mikan-chan!?" Amano said while her eyes were shining.

"It's, it's was ASTOUNDING! I had never eaten a sweet this good before!" Mikan said joyfully.

"Hai, that's enough for now, it's my turn to judge." the teacher interrupted.

Soon, the teacher gave A group's marks which were all perfect marks, well, except for Amano. The teacher said that her strawberry jam was stiff so he gave her a 95 mark. I didn't really notice that though, maybe that's what's like to have an advanced palate. After a few more minutes, the teacher was done with all the checking. He congratulated everyone for improving in their sweets and then dismissed all of them. Amano told Mikan that she might be late in going back to their room so she told her to go ahead. She obeyed and went to her room ahead and saw the moon shining. She remembered Natsume. Natsume proposed to her a few months ago, while she was still in the academy. A tear broke out of Mikan's eye and she wiped it away quickly. Then, she remembered that she was alone and that made her assure that no one could see her. _Natsume, I'm so sorry for leaving you. I promise I'll come back and grow stronger, for you and everyone else in the academy. I'll save you from the ESP so for now, please stay alive, _Mikan thought and prayed that it could reach Natsume's mind. She went to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_***Back at Gakuen Alice***_

Ruka, Hotaru, Yome, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko were staying in Natsume's room due to the fact that their rooms were destroyed from the war of the ESP. They divided the room into two to avoid the boys and the girls clashing. Hotaru made a stone wall barrier with a door that only she can open. They were all talking about one thing though, and that was Mikan.

"I wonder what that stupid Mikan's up to now." Hotaru commented in a painful tone.

"I don't know. I hope she's okay." Ruka answered.

"I hate to admit this but it's been really lonely without that baka around." Hotaru said as she polished her baka gun.

"Me too. I miss her voice. I wish I can see her again." Ruka replied.

"Hey you guys, look at Natsume! I think he's dead! He hasn't moved from that spot in hours! He keeps staring at the moon." Anna commented.

"Nope. He's actually replaying some scenes of her and Mikan. Most of those scenes in his head are actually perve…" Yome stopped before saying the word as he noticed Natsume glaring at him.

"You just awoke Nii-chan, aho." Yuu scolded.

"I know you miss Mikan, too! You're…" before completing his sentence, Yuu unleashed his Alice and made ghosts appear around Yome. After that experience, Yome passed out at the corner of the room.

"Well, that made him shut up." Anna said with a _it went better than expected _look on her face.

"Mm. I was scared that he might read my thoughts." Nonoko agreed.

As the girls were talking and teasing Yuu, Natsume was deep in thought. He thought of Mikan every day and never forgot her. He yearned to see her, to hear her voice, to see her smile once more. She may have saved Natsume's life but Natsume thinks it was just a waste since he feels dead without her around. Then suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

_Natsume. _He winced hearing his name. He thought he was hearing things. But then the voice came back again.

_I'll save you.. _He couldn't make out any of the other words but he was sure that voice belonged to his fiancée, Mikan.

His eyes suddenly let out a tear hearing her voice. He then confirmed that Mikan is alive. She used telepathy though was rather weak, but that didn't matter to Natsume. The very fact that she was still alive made him smile. He concentrated hard to give her a reply and he managed to say

_Polka, glad you're alive. Please come back, I'll be the one to protect you this time. I miss you. _

Natsume was sure that his telepathy wasn't weak since the Telepathy Alice stone that Mikan inserted in him was barely used. He looked up to the moon again and remembered her nonchalant smile under the moonlight. The words he told her was still ringing in his head, _the moon is our witness._ He looked around and just noticed that Hotaru already closed the door to their barrier. He assumed that they were already asleep. He didn't move though, he kept sitting by the window and looked at the moon thinking if his beloved Mikan was looking at it too. He closed his eyes and thought, _I love you Mikan, I wish you'd come back._

* * *

**Heey! Here's the latest chapter! :)  
I'm so sorry if I can't make the sweets more mouth watering since, I don't really know how to do that.**_  
_

**Oh, and please leave some reviews, they remind me that there are fans out there who really likes my stories. :))  
**

**Before i forget, I didn't actually re read this **sorry but i got lazy :p** so please bear with the errors.**

**thanks to keylove14 for reviewing and for following this story . :)**

**made with love:  
**

**~Rin-chan. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Connecting

**(A/N): Timeskip to 1 year ahead.**

**Natsume's POV:**

It was a usual day for me at the academy. Narumi's class was boring the heck out of me so I decided to take a nap. I had a dream during that time. It was weird because I found myself in an unfamiliar place. I was inside of a kitchen or something. There was a blonde, a green haired guy, a guy with glasses, a girl with brown hair and... A girl who had auburn, pigtailed hair. Tears suddenly flooded my eyes as I saw the auburn haired girl. She was as beautiful as I last saw her yet, her smile was still warm and sweet. It was Mikan. The girl I longed for, the girl I love and the girl I will bring back in this academy and swear to protect her. She was showing the her "friends", her necklace. That's weird, the necklace seemed so familiar. I looked at it more closely and realized that it was actually my Alice Stone. I screamed out her name and she turned around. Wait, she heard me?! As I try to run and embrace her, my legs won't move. The dream suddenly faded and I heard someone call me.

"Natsume! Wake up. Class is over."

As I opened my eyes, I saw that it was actually Ruka waking me up.

"Mm. Thanks for waking me up." I casually said.

"You're welcome." Ruka said and smiled.

We both went outside of the classroom when I heard something weird.

"It's my beloved's gift."

I know that voice belonged to Mikan. I know it is. I'm going to find her and bring her back. No matter how long it'll take. I love her and that's enough to keep me motivated to find her.

(A/N: This takes place at the same time with Natsume's dream.)

_Back at St. Marie's Academy_

**Mikan's POV:**

We were in the kitchen, doing our usual practices. I caught Andou looking at me, so I asked him.

"Is there something on my face, Andou-san?"

"No. I'm sorry for staring but I've been really curious about your necklace. It's the first time I saw something like it." Andou confessed.

"Yeah, Andou's right. I haven't seen anything like it, too." Kashino agreed.

"Well, you should've just asked. I'll tell you something about it." I said with a smile.

"Cool! I'd love to hear about it!" Amano said.

"Okay, I'll say this once so listen carefully. This was given to me by a very special person. A boy whom I love before and now. He gave me this necklace and it was kind of handmade or something. I don't know how he did it but he said this is a part of him. If I wear it all the time, it'll be like he never left me." I said.

All of them had there mouths dropped so I asked why.

"It's because you never talked about your past, we were just surprised by your story." Andou said.

"A beautiful love story! I wonder where is that boy you're talking about now?" Hanabusa wondered.

"What's the name of that special someone?" Amano teased.

"Where does he come from?" Kashino asked.

_"MIKAN!"_

A voice called out my name but it doesn't belong to any of us. It was blunt at first but as I thought about it, it was very familiar. Where have I heard this before? **GASP**! Could it be?! Is it real!? I looked around and saw a certain corner. There was nothing there but it felt like there is someone there, I don't get it. Is Natsume here?! No, that's stupid. He can't get out of the academy, not even if it was about me.

"Ma,ma. No need to pry her open with those questions, if she wants to to tell us something, then she'll tell us, right?" Andou turned to me with a concerned look, noticing I wasn't paying attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah! What Andou-san said!" I replied.

I was relieved when Andou stepped in and told them to stop. I don't want them to know about the academy and more importantly, about Natsume. It was true that I never talked about my past.

"Let's go guys. We'll continue this after classes." Kashino called out.

"Okay." we all replied.

We cleaned up our stations and went out of the practice room. I still couldn't forget what I heard. Are we going to meet someday? But if I see him, maybe some things will go wrong. I don't want to risk that. I escaped the Academy to save Natsume and the others. That's my sole purpose here. I can't let him find me, even if it's really hurting me this much.

* * *

**Hey guys! Back with a new chapter. Honestly, I've thought about abandoning this but hey, someone reviewed and some others followed. :)**

**This is kind of short but if I get reviews, then I'll make it longer next time and MAYBE include a reunion scene.  
**

**Thanks for reviewing: MikanXNatsume4ever98  
**

**Thanks for following/favorite-ing (i know, it isn't a word. :p): jadez123, Amari Mizuki, CutiePrincessPikachu, MikanXNatsume4ever98, and Red Night Moon Sky.  
**

**See you next time?  
**

**~Rin-chan. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: SORRY!

Hey guys! No this is not a troll. I'm just here to make a quick announcement since I don't know any other way to let you guys know of it.

I'm currently placing all my fanfics** ON HOLD**. I've been surprisingly busy lately that I can't even think of proper chapters. I was loaded with projects and exams are due to be next week. -_-

Not only that, after exams we'll be drowned in practices for 2 events: our school's Sports Festival and MAPEH (Music, Arts, P.E, and Health) week.

Even during Christmas break some of us, that includes me, will go back to school and continue with the practices.

But no worries, I'll find time and update if I can. I just wanted to publish this to let you know that I'm still alive.

Again, sorry for making you all wait, I hope you'd understand. :)

Thanks.

~Rin-chan. :)


End file.
